Midnight Whisper
by Shiki Nanaya
Summary: It was all too much. Everywhere he looked, he saw her; what they could have been. Now, he will do whatever it takes to get her back: his stolen princess.


**Hi, everyone. This my very first fanfic. I hope to make lots of friends here and improve my writing skills. I hope you all enjoy my story. :) Thank you to my girlfriend, Shadowwolf08, for beta reading this for me.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tsukihime or any of its characters, but I wish I did, so I could do the long-awaited Tsukihime 2

Midnight Whisper

Chapter 1: In My Heart She Remains

Shiki Tohno frowned as the teapot whistled. While he did enjoy a nice cup of tea, he always dreaded the shrieking sound that would inevitably ensue.

_Where's Kohaku when you need her?_

The teen shook his head dismissively, pouring the light green liquid into the glass teacup. Time was of the essence. Company was expected and, as the only male left in the Tohno estate, formalities were to be adhered to.

"I can't believe you're going through with this, Shiki."

Shiki flinched upon hearing the cold tone behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that his sister had a look of disaproval on her face.

"Come on, Akiha. You know Ciel is a friend," implored Shiki, as he turned around to face her.

Akiha's brow furrowed in response to Shiki's statement. She was anything but content. At least that much seemed obvious to Shiki.

"Friend or not, her attitude is unacceptable," Akiha responded with a scowl that seemed to be permanently etched on her face.

"Akiha, you're going to give yourself wrinkles if you keep frowning all the time," Shiki joked, making an effort to resolve the less than pleasant situation.

Huffing angrily, Akiha barged out of the kitchen. She had no intention of dignifying Shiki's snarky comment.

Shiki sighed as he adjusted his glasses. It was hard to believe an entire month had passed since the events that had transpired in town. The media had diligently reported the outbreak of murders and disappearances, while the police were left with leads that vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

_There's nothing they could have done. Nobody could have stopped the murders._

The grandfather clocked chimed loudly in the dining room. Shiki felt his body tense with anticipation. The resounding sound from the dining room meant it was now two o'clock, the time Ciel was expected to arrive at the manor.

_My business with Ciel is more important than the nightmare I barely escape__d from_, Shiki mused.

* * *

Akiha leaned against the edge of the balcony on the second floor. She had a clear view of the garden. Lush and vibrant, the flowers bloomed amidst the warm summer rays of the afternoon sun. However, her eyes were not admiring the sceneic view. Instead, they focused on the figure walking down the trail that led to the main gate of the residence.

There were no words to adequately describe the trepidation she felt for the person. She was a bad influence on Shiki.

_Maybe I should've told__ Hisui to deny her entrance to our home_, Akiha thought as she closed her eyes. She had a headache, no doubt caused by Ciel's untimely arrival. That woman had no right to be here. If only Shiki would understand.

Akiha's eyes narrowed as she saw her brother approach the gate. Maybe he would come to his senses and tell her to get lost?

No such luck. She could hear his laughter as he hugged Ciel.

_Scandalous!_

Akiha's headache intensified as she felt the blood begin to boil inside of her. Watching that bitch take advantage of her brother was too much. It was time to go back inside the house; her temper was going to get the best of her if she remained outside any longer.

* * *

"I'm glad you came Ciel. It's been too long," said Shiki.

"Indeed," briskly replied Ciel. Truth be told, she felt uneasy today. She hadn't expected Shiki to contact her. The whole situation was almost unnerving, though not as unnerving as the maid who continued to intently stare at her.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Shiki questioned. He chuckled as she flinched. She was apparently distracted today.

"Sorry," Ciel said, making a weak effort to hide the blush that had creeped onto her cheeks. "It's been quite the busy week for me. What do you say we continue this conversation inside?"

Shiki nodded his head. "Could you show our guest inside, Hisui?"

"Of course, Master Shiki," Hisui calmly replied.

Shiki shook his head, trying to suppress his frown. Hisui had always referred to him as a master since he'd first arrived at the mansion. He still felt awkward whenever she would say that.

Ciel walked down the path, alongside Hisui, to the entrance of the house. Hisui opened the door, motioning for Ciel to step inside. Shiki followed, passing by the oak doors that led to the interior of the mansion.

He couldn't help but gaze at Ciel's outfit; the clothes she wore was plain and modest even for her. The skirt was black with no design on it. On her torso, Ciel wore a plain yellow sweater on top of her white collared shirt. Sure, the outfit went nicely with her blue hair, but it still gave the false impression of normalacy. Shiki knew she was anything but normal.

Ciel was a member of the Burial Agency, a group affiliated with the Holy Church. She was a trained killer, capable of slaying the most frightening of monsters. She reminded him of everyone inside the house: ordinary only on the surface.

The girl in question turned to face Shiki. "How's your family been?"

"We're doing good," Shiki stated hesistantly.

Ciel frowned. _He's still the worst liar._

"So what do you say we go into the dining room? I made you some nice warm tea," Shiki said with a half-hearted smile.

"I'll be the judge of that. If anyone knows what good tea is, that'd be me," Ciel said with a sly grin.

Shiki smiled in response to her faux serious proclamation. At least, it seemed like a smile that hadn't been forced. There was something wrong with his demeanor; she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Nodding his head, the boy sauntered towards the kitchen, his figure subsiding past the doorway.

Ciel found her eyes traveling around the room as her body traversed towards the table. She had to admit, the dining room was a wonderous site to behold. Though the size of the area was vast, everything was neatly arranged. There were many complimentary features that gave the place an elegant charm: family pictures, shelfs accentuated with antique vases, a sizable grandfather clock that ticked as rhythmically as a heartbeat, and a clean checkered floor.

Despite the beauty of the home, there was something amiss. At first glance, everything would seem fine to the eye of a casual observer. However, the family portraits offered a different tale; they lacked the essence of life. No one smiled in the images that encircled the room. All the pictures portrayed was a multitude of grim expressions. The eyes lacked joy in the portraits. The dread that appeared prominent in the faces merely affirmed that something dark and terrible dwelled in the house.

Ciel's musings of the austere atmosphere ended upon her friend's return. Shiki, delicately holding the teapot, placed it upon the table. Hisui followed Shiki's lead with the teacups she had clenched in her hands.

"If young master is pleased, I will be off," Hisui said monotonously.

"I am, Hisui. Just, please, make it Shiki," the boy responded in an exasperated tone, rubbing a hand through his messy, black hair.

Hisui gave a brief nod as she turned and left the room, becoming nothing more than a vanishing figure in the distance. Ciel gave little notice to the maid's departure; her focus was trained on Shiki.

"So, young master, care to tell me what's really going on?" Ciel quipped, meeting Shiki's embarrassed gaze.

"Please, don't start calling me that. I'm still trying to break Hisui out of that habit," Shiki complained, averting his eyes away from the inquisitive girl in front of him.

"Very well," sighed Ciel, placing the teacup to her lips. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"How is it?" Shiki asked timidily.

"Not bad. Green tea is always a pleasure," Ciel replied, gently placing the teacup on the saucer in front of her. "So, care to make me privy to your situation?"

Stepping forward, Shiki situated himself in the chair next to Ciel. _Here goes nothing, _the boy thought, leashing the anxiety that permeated throughout his entire being.

"I need your help," Shiki said in a fervent tone.

Ciel's body tensed upon hearing his statement.

"Is someone after you, Shiki? Who is it?" Ciel said with panic residing in her voice.

Shiki immediately shook his head. He knew his words would worry her, but it was the only way to properly convey what he was about to tell her.

"Nobody is trying to kill me, Ciel." Shiki said in the calmest voice he could muster. He had no further desire to frighten his friend. She deserved better than that.

"Then what is it?" Ciel questioned.

Placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, Shiki stared into her aqua colored eyes.

"The Millenium Castle Brunestud-"

"Absolutely not, Shiki. Do not even think about that place," interjected Ciel, pulling away from his loose grip. "You don't know what you're asking."

"That's the problem, Ciel, I do. This entire time I've been unable to forgive myself."

"Arcueid made her choice, Shiki. Do you think she'd want you to feel guilty after everything we went through?" responded Ciel, with intense vigor.

The memories collided all at once in his head. Lips touching, their bodies moving to the most sensual of rhythms, the beating of their hearts. The moonlight illuminating her graceful form. Crimson orbs longing for him. The soft feeling of her fingers running down his naked spine. All too much to bear.

Shiki bolted up from his chair, clenching his fists.

"Don't you get it yet? Everywhere I look I see her. I see what could have been us. It's that bastard's fault she's gone!" Shiki growled.

Ciel remained quiet for a moment. She understood now, why the boy had become reclusive during the past month. He'd been struggling with his inner demons, trying to bottle them up. She could see the turmoil unveil itself through his light grey eyes. What could she hope to say that would alleviate his pain?

"We can't change the past, Shiki. I would give anything to do that, but you know such a thing can't happen. As I said, Arcueid has made her decision. Why can't you respect it?"

"Because she deserves better," Shiki replied softly. "Throughout her whole life, no one cared for her. She was just a tool to hunt Dead Apostles. Arcueid had nothing; not a single experience she could call her own. Imagine living your life vicariously like she did, for hundreds of years. After everything she sacrificed, why shouldn't she deserve more?"

Ciel stood up and faced the troubled boy. There was no way she could, in good conscious, tell him that Roa, the monster responsible for the murders last month, was solely responsible for Arcueid's leaving.

"Did you ever ask yourself why she sealed herself away? As harsh as it is to say, you destroyed her chance at humanity when you cut her lines."

Shiki flinched, battered by the bluntness of her words. His ability to perceive death was nothing but a curse. If he hadn't attacked Arcueid like he did upon their meeting, she would have never lost her self-control, the resolve to resist drinking human blood. He knew this to be true and that particular fact did nothing to absolve his guilt.

"We could still try," Shiki said weakly.

Ciel shook her head in response. She had to reason with him; it was for his own good.

"You're only lying to yourself, Shiki. It would never work."

"Why won't you help me?!" snapped Shiki, his fist connecting with the table, rattling the cup that rested upon it.

Ciel took a step back, startled by the boy's outburst. She never thought that Shiki would react this way, especially towards her. There was no realistic answer she could give him that would comfort him.

Tohno was breathing heavily, no longer able to hide his pain. The emissary from the Holy Church found it difficult to look at him: not out of disappointment but out of guilt. She had essentially blamed him for Arcueid's departure. He had every right to be upset. She could explain to Shiki that life isn't fair, but that would only provoke another tantrum. There was no other choice.

"Shiki, it hurts me to see you like this-"

"Liar!" snarled Shiki, cutting off Ciel with no regard.

"Listen Shiki, the very thing you want is going to bring you more pain than you can possibly imagine. What would you do if Arcueid lost control? Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

"Arcueid won't lose control. I would never let her," Shiki somberly responded.

Ciel walked toward Shiki, stopping only two feet away from him. She could see the desperation in his eyes. It was apparent that he would be willing to do anything to bring Arcueid back. He would have to be, considering what she was prepared to ask of him.

"Would you be able to kill her if it came down to it?' Ciel questioned, not letting a flicker of emotion show on her face.

Shiki stood silent. The thought of harming her repulsed him.

"I wouldn't let it come to that."

"And if it does?"

Shiki turned away from Ciel. He didn't want to think about harming Arcueid. She had been the one who gave his life, that he felt had been meaningless, purpose. How could he hurt her? Ciel's hand jerked the collar of his plain black shirt, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Look at me Shiki. This is something you have to commit to. Is Arcueid worth it?"

"Yes," Shiki forcefully replied, making an effort to regain his composure.

Removing her hand from his collar, Ciel went back to her chair at the table. Sitting down, she resumed drinking her tea. Shiki sat down across from her, ashamed at his own behavior. He'd forgotten that Ciel had only wanted to help him.

"Ciel-" started Shiki, before he was cut off.

"Don't, Shiki. You've put yourself through enough. Think about what you deserve for a change," Ciel said, before finishing the rest of her tea.

* * *

The breeze blew softly outside the Tohno household. Dusk had arrived promptly, much like Shiki's guest. Akiha, for one, was not disappointed by the sun set. These days, it was one of the only times Akiha could truly say she was at peace. She often preferred the gentle silence that the advent of the night offered.

This was also the time of day when guests were prohibited. Akiha wouldn't have it any other way.

Shiki sat at the far end of the dining room table, distant from his sibling. While this was an unfortunate circumstance, it couldn't be helped. Formalities were to be adhered to, especially if her brother was to inherit the Tohno name.

"Are you enjoying your meal, Shiki," Akiha inquired.

Shiki stared down at the food in front of him. Kohaku had returned, shortly after Ciel's departure, and had prepared deep-fried pork cutlet, coupled with a side of curry. While he usually enjoyed the maid's meals, he had lost much of his appetite over the past month; an unfortunate trait that did not help him manage his anemia.

"Sorry, I'm just not hungry."

"I see," Akiha responded. "Then we should put a stop to your visitors. They only burden you with trouble anyway."

The boy gasped at the suggestion. For the past month, his sister had taken measures to see to it that he didn't travel far from the mansion. Guests were essentially the only outside contact he had anymore.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Shiki questioned, his voice rising louder than he had intended.

"You were awfully upset this afternoon. Hisui informed me that you were having a dispute with your company."

The maids, who were by the opposite ends of the table, stood quietly. Shiki noticed that Hisui would not look at him, no doubt feeling guilty over the predicament he was in. Turning his attention back to Akiha, he stood up, his body fully erect.

"I'd prefer not to discuss that with you," Shiki said, projecting an apprehensive tone.

"Fair enough," Akiha responded with a wry smile. "Just don't expect to see anyone else anytime soon."

"That's not fair!" Shiki shouted.

"You just don't get it, do you Shiki? This is all a part of the healing process," stated Akiha.

"Healing process? What does that mean?"

Akiha sighed, rising from her chair at the table. "This past month has been a tragedy for our family. Your anemia has only gotten worse since you were nearly killed."

She now approached her brother, arms outstretched.

"You see, people like Ciel are only going to remind you of those bad memories. There's no need for someone like that to be around you; I'm here for you now," Akiha said, embracing her brother.

Shiki was tempted to shove her away from him. He couldn't bring himself to do that to his sister. All he could do was hug her back, weak as his grasp may have been.

"Now, I think it's time for you to get some rest. You've not been sleeping like you should be." Akiha told him, releasing her hold on him.

"Alright, but about the guests, I would-"

Akiha put a finger to Shiki's mouth. "Quit worrying about it. If you get some rest, we might continue this discussion in the morning."

Shiki nodded weakly in agreement; he knew there was nothing he could say to change her mind. Appeasing her was the only thing he could do for the time being. He dreaded the long night that awaited him.

* * *

The moonlight gleamed through the window, casting a pale light throughout the interior of Shiki's bedroom. If the hands of time could be frozen into place, it would be for long nights such as this one. The only audible sound was the soft whisper of the midnight wind.

How long had he been still, being unable to sleep in his bed? Maybe a few minutes? Who's to say he hadn't lied quietly upon the mattress for several hours? Why not an eternity? Time seemed limitless, incomprehensible to the rational mind.

_THUNK!_

Shiki's eyes shot open upon hearing the foreign sound.

_An intruder?_

Leaping to an upright position on the bed, Shiki prepared himself. Time had seemingly sped up for him, though he couldn't decide if his heart was beating faster than the seconds.

His eyes examined the shadows that resided in the corners of the room; the shadows remained still. Nothing was in the room with him: at least it seemed that way. Still, something had changed. The room itself seemed different.

_Cold_!

It had been a simple thought that made itself known. The temperature of the room had significantly lowered. Turning his head to the window next to his bed, Shiki instantly solved the mystery behind this anomaly: the window was open.

_I feel __like an idiot_, Shiki thought to himself. The whole situation felt silly. Why would someone break into his room?

"Shiki."

He heard the whisper, shivering from the warmth that entered his ear. The idea of someone breaking into his room was no longer a silly notion. The teen instantly recognized the voice and felt his heart skip a beat as it was immediately flooded with a desperate hope: a hope that this was no dream, and that his blonde-haired princess had finally found her way back to him.

"Arcueid," Shiki gasped, feeling soft hands travel down his bare thigh. That touch; God, how he had missed it!

"I missed you," the soft female voice purred, soft lips caressing his left ear.

He turned to face the vampire, staring into Arcueid's blood red eyes. The desire he felt was indescribable. Her beauty was emphasized by the glimmering light that complimented her milk-white skin, making her almost luminescent. God, he wanted her. No, he _needed _her. The sensation was palpable, tasting her tender lips. Leaning into her, his tongue interlocked with hers, exploring the confines of her sweet mouth. Oh, how he had missed this tender touch; this gentle intimacy that only they shared. Only Arcueid seemed to be able to invoke such strong emotions within him. His hands removed her shirt with ease as she quickly slipped him out of his boxers.

Shiki shoved her down on the bed, entranced in the moment. His dark eyes shimmering as he lovingly gazed down at her. She moaned softly, arousing him further. He pressed his erection against her bare thigh, wanting her to feel him. Arcueid's hands reached down to grip his penis, squeezing it tightly. Shiki gritted his teeth, bracing himself for ecstasy. Unable to help himself, a soft moan escaped him. Leaning down, he gently began trailing over her right breast with his tongue, causing her to squeak adorably. Shiki almost chuckled at the sound. He had definitely missed that. Giving the same treatment to her other breast, he slowly began to ease himself inside of her, hearing her give a low moan in reply. The two began to move into a slow, gentle rhythm. Shiki groaned as he instantly felt the pleasure pulsing in his body spike to a nearly unbearable level. Arcueid's addicting pull on his body was a phenomenon he still had yet to understand, not that it really mattered that much to him.

"Arcueid!" He shouted with ferocity, feeling his pulse race as he neared the pinnacle of his ecstasy.

"Shiki!" Arcueid screamed in response, feeling him unleash his desires.

Finishing his climax, Shiki rested his head against her neck, nipping it softly. Each time he gently bit her, a soft whimper resonated from her lips. He felt like a predator, playing with its prey before devouring it.

Shiki felt his body shift position; Arcueid was now on top, her blonde hair covering her eyes. He had become the prey now. Warm breath caressed the skin on his neck. There was no fighting it now, he was her's. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the inevitable bite that would come from her fangs...

"Shiki."

His eyes shot open, staring at a flabbergasted Ciel. Following her gaze, he looked down and saw his erection.

"What are you-"

Ciel's hand covered his mouth instantly, her body on top of him. Shiki's eyes widened as he began to flail underneath.

"Shiki, stop moving," Ciel growled, grinding her knee into his stomach.

After a few seconds, they both remained motionless, staring at each other.

"I'm going to remove my hand," stated the girl on top of him. Being true to her word, she moved her hand down to her side.

_What the heck is going on?_ Shiki blinked at her several times as this thought went through his mind. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or what?" Ciel snapped, making him flinch.

"Hey, you're the one molesting me," Shiki accused the intruder.

"I-I am not!" the girl stammered in response, retreating from the bed. "Besides, what's the deal with that thing anyway?" Ciel said, as she pointed at Shiki's manhood.

"Never mind that, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I thought you wanted my help," Ciel replied.

"When I said I wanted help, I was not talking about you sexually assaulting me!" Shiki half shouted this as he backed away from her, his body now pressed against the wall.

"You're going to wake up your sister if you don't stop that," hissed Ciel. "Now listen, I came to take you with me."

"Where are we going?" Shiki questioned, feeling nervous about her possible answer.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We're going to the Millenium Castle Brunestud to pick up that blood sucking nuisance," Ciel grumbled, finding herself agitated by the whole situation.

"Really?" Shiki's expression perked up. He found himself unable to hide his smile.

_That damn vampire!_ Ciel thought with much resentment, biting her lip. Arcueid Brunestud did not deserve Shiki's admiration. How absurd! A human can not love a monster: vampires especially.

Regardless, Ciel had decided to overlook the matter, at least for the time being. She had her doubts that Arcueid would even entertain the notion of returning. Once Shiki understood, he could wake up to reality; he could open his eyes and see the woman who truly loved him.

Her eyes followed the boy, who now began walking towards her.

"When can we go?" Shiki implored.

Ciel shook her head. "Is it a good idea to walk around without your glasses?"

The boy nodded his head and grabbed his spectacles from the dressser, next to his bed. "Can we go now?"

Ciel frowned. "There's no need to rush. We'll be leaving in due time. I just want to remind you about what's at stake."

"We discussed this earlier. I already told you that I'll take responsibility for Arcueid. She deserves a chance-"

"Yes, yes Shiki. Let's not rehash our earlier conversation," Ciel interjected. "We're going to talk about another issue: finding the castle. Do you really think it'll be easy?"

"You don't know the location of-"

"Oh, stop!" Ciel interrupted again. "Did I even say that? I know where it is. The problem is getting there."

Shiki kept his mouth shut. It was fairly obvious to him that the executor of the Holy Church was not in a good mood.

"Our journey could be uneventful, if we're lucky."

"What do you mean?" Shiki Tohno questioned.

The girl in front of him smiled grimly. He held no positive presumptions about their journey or what Ciel was going to tell him; it was probably going to be dangerous.

"The True Ancestor is at war with the Dead Apostles. What do you suppose her enemies are doing while she lies dormant?"

"Throwing a party," Shiki quipped.

"You wish. The moment Arcueid hibernates, they establish a perimeter around the castle and moniter the activities that go on around it."

"I understand, but why would they come after us?"

Ciel laughed, surprised by the boy's naivety.

"What's so funny?" Shiki questioned.

"What do Dead Apostles eat, Shiki? We're a walking meal to them. If they see us, we're going to be dinner."

"We've survived dangerous situations before," Shiki remarked, remembering his encounter with the monster the Dead Apostles sent after the True Ancestor, Nero Chaos. The thought of that creature still frightened the young Tohno.

He remembered every detail about him: the tall figure, the pale skin, eyes without emotion, and all the beasts that accompanied him. Nero Chaos was the fusion of a multitude of demons and animals. While he had been a dangerous adversary, he still killed him.

Why the fear though? He had even defeated Roa, Arcueid's nemesis. Michael Roa Valdamjong was also a Dead Apostle. Shiki had survived that encounter too. What could be worse than Nero or Roa?

"Don't get arrogant, Shiki. You may have the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, but that doesn't make you invincible. You'll need more than luck to go up against the Dead Apostles."

"I'm not arrogant, Ciel. Whatever it takes, we're going to find Arcueid. I'll cut down any vampire that gets in our way."

"Well, I hope for both of our sakes it doesn't come to that. Now get dressed. The sooner we head out, the better. My company does not like to be kept waiting," Ciel said, heading towards the window.

"Company? You didn't come here by yourself?"

The girl leapt through the open window without responding to his question. Shiki did not have time to lose, so he opened his closet. He had an outfit prepared for such an occasion: a white coat with two pockets, a plain red t-shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. His black sneakers complimented the outfit that he had been rushed to put on.

Striding towards the window, Shiki prepared to climb outside and into the night. Descending from the second story of the house was no easy task, but the tree outside his room provided him with the support he needed to make the escape.

Landing onto the yard, Shiki stood up and faced Ciel. She wore a black robe with a plain white collar; a plain choice as usual. Granted, Shiki doubted that the Church cared about having its members wear trendy clothing.

"Are you ready?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, Ciel. I am rea-"

Shiki felt his throat tense as a small figure walked into his view. Standing at four foot eight inches, the person coming towards him didn't physically appear intimidating. However, Shiki felt something was off about the stranger in his yard.

"Is this the one you told me about, Ciel?"

"Yes, Merem. He's the one." Ciel responded to the child in front of them.

Shiki stood with his mouth agape. The boy was adorned in a white coat that went down past his waist. Centered from the neck of the coat to the bottom was gold embroidery. His black hair rested against his shoulders.

Deep blue eyes stared at Shiki with curious regard. "Are you a fish?"

Shiki blinked, put off guard by the question. "What?"

"I asked if you were a fish? Your impression of one is quite remarkable."

"N-no. Who are you supposed to be?" Shiki questioned.

"I am supposed to be your guide, Merem Solomon. Ciel told me that you seeked the location of the Millenium Castle Brunestud. Quite the ambitious goal, don't you think?" The stranger questioned in a whimsical tone.

"What if it is?" Shiki sharply questioned the boy in front of him.

A smile graced Merem's lips. "Relax, it was only a question. Is your friend normally this tense, Ciel?"

The girl next to Shiki shot him a glare before turning her attention to Merem. "I apologize about his behavior. This last month has been a rough ordeal for him."

Ciel hadn't even finished her statement when Merem began laughing. Shiki had decided immediately that he did not like the child in front of him.

"A rough ordeal? What do you suppose our journey to the castle is going to be?"

Shiki took a step forward, his brow narrowing in frustration. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Do you really think I'd be out here wasting my time if my intention wasn't to help you? Besides, you've piqued my interest," Merem remarked.

"What do you mean?" Shiki questioned.

"Let me clarify. Thanks are due to Ciel for bringing your story to my attention. She told me that you killed Nero Chaos and you even took part in defeating Roa. I can respect a man with such a capability," Merem began, "However, you don't look like a person capable of doing such a thing."

Shiki smiled in response. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Neither should you," Merem sneered.

Ciel stood between the two boys. "This has gone on long enough. If we're going to the Millenium Castle Brunestud, we need to go now."

"There's no need to act like this is an urgent matter. We won't be arriving to the castle until tomorrow," said Merem.

"Where is it anyway?" asked Shiki.

Merem sighed, becoming frustrated with the two people in front of him. "The castle exists where the moon has the most influence on the Earth. I'll allow Ciel the honor of enlightening you on any further details you might desire to know. Talking to you has become quite the bore."

_Who does this guy think he is? _Shiki gritted his teeth at Merem's words as he thought about how smug the man in front of him was. If it wasn't for Ciel, he would have decked him by now.

_No, you're doing this for Arcueid_, Shiki thought, closing his eyes. A long night awaited him. Nonetheless, he would endure. _For Arcueid._


End file.
